Where In The World Is Gary Smith?
by Paekia
Summary: Now that Gary's out, Jimmy hopes he'll be able to survive long enough to be rid of Gary, once and for all! Note: Rated M for Adult Language, Adult Situations, sex and violence! --sequal to my story Asylum--
1. Chapter 1

Things kind of got back to normal once I got rid of Gary. Idiot thought he could crush me? HA! I'm Jimmy Hopkins-Evil-Boy-Genius-Wonder-Fist! I basically rule! Technically everything was _almost_ normal. When Lilah's parents heard what had gone on at the school, they took her out of Bullworth and placed her at some boarding school in the tropics. Nice location, but sucks for our relationship. So now I'm back on the single's train and I'm out on the prowl! I did try to date that Zoe chick, but she's not really my style—she likes older druggie guys anyways.

Anyways. Like I said, things were going great. Petey became Head Boy and I became his personal body guard. Not that I wasn't before or nothing, but now I had the title and the golden spot—no Prefects could touch me. I could basically do whatever I wanted and Crabblesnitch couldn't say a word! It helps to save someone's sorry ass, doesn't it? Besides, Crabblesnitch was a little busy with his secretary to care, now that he didn't really have to run the school anymore.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, which they did and it hit hard. While myself and the Petey/Beatrice blob went to the Carnival before it packed up and moved out of town, I was sitting on a bench minding my own business while I was inhaling some sugary sweet, ecstasy when all of a sudden the wind picked up and blew a newspaper into my face. I was pissed cause I lost my grip on my cotton candy and my view I had of this really hot blonde working the concession was now gone.

I grabbed that newspaper and was about to throw it to the ground where it belonged when something caught my eye. _ASYLUM UPHEAVEL! PATIENTS ESCAPED! _I forgot about the candy and the blonde and went in search for the rest of the newspaper. Luckily a kind civilian lent me their paper.

_**ASYLUM UPHEAVEL! PATIENTS ESCAPED!**_

_Earlier this week an escape attempt at Happy Volts Asylum in the Blue Skies Industrial Park area succeeded. At around 9 o'clock on Sunday two patients, Gary Smith and Alice Lockehorne caused a diversion while Happy Volts was understaffed, which helped them escape the premises. Currently they are still at large, as well as a few other patients who wandered off as well. Gary Smith is said to be highly dangerous and could possibly be armed since he attacked an orderly during the ordeal, instantly killing him. If anyone knows about the whereabouts of either of these two escapees, please notify the local authorities and/or Happy Volts._

Now usually I don't get freaked out by many things, but that article didn't give me a happy-go-lucky feeling inside. I felt like I was going to puke; coulda been the cotton candy too. I folded that newspaper up as quickly as I could, stuffing it into my pocket as I went in search for the others. All I could think about was where in the world was Gary Smith?


	2. Chapter 2

Back in my room at Bullworth, I was pacing back and forth like a mad man.

"A month! A fucking month and he escapes? What the hell?" I yelled, glaring at the floor. Petey sat on my bed, watching me like a puppy watches their master when they are upset.

"Well, Gary was always cunning. You had to come to terms with the fact that he was eventually going to get out."

"Yeah, but not _THIS_ soon!" I snorted, kicking my chair. "He was supposed to be all drugged up and dumb, not the next crazy Houdini!" I said, flailing my arms. "And_ now_ he has blood on his hands!" I threw the newspaper article on Petey's lap as I stopped pacing and laid down on the floor, hands underneath my head as I stared at the ceiling.

"Gary never killed anyone before…" said Petey, shocked.

"Yeah and now that he's done it once, he'll do it again and _I'm_ his next victim!"

Hearing me say the word victim just intensified my puking feeling. I hated to feel vulnerable. Especially if I'm doubting whether or not I can beat Gary again! I've never killed anyone before and I wasn't necessarily planning on it, but if worst comes to worst—which most likely with my luck it would, I'd have to defend myself. But with Gary being in a nuthouse, he's had time to think and plan and fester. I hated to say it, but I felt doomed.

"Well if I know Gary, he'll make you wait before he gets you."

"Yeah…_just_ what I needed to hear right about now…"

There wasn't much I could do. Petey was right—I'd have to wait. I told Petey to buzz off and go get some sleep so we could figure things out better the next day. I knew full well I wasn't going to be getting much sleep with my mind racing in thought. It kept asking me questions I couldn't answer, which pissed me off even more.

So I just laid there in my boxers, staring at the ceiling. So many questions and not enough answers. All I could think about was Gary—I know that sounds gay, but when your arch nemesis escapes from a loony bin and has set out to kill you, it'd be the only thing you'd be thinking about too!

I tried to focus on other things so I could at least get some sleep cause I wasn't about to give Gary the upper hand because I was too weak to fight him. I wished Lilah was lying next to me, telling me everything was going to be alright…I missed her a lot. Because of Gary she was gone—leaving me here to my own demise! Bastard! I shook it off. I wasn't going to let hate drive my actions. Though it had worked in the past, things were different now and I wasn't going to fuck everything up by being blind by rage.

I turned over on my side and stared at mine and Lilah's picture I had sitting on my nightstand. I thought of all the good times we had and how she smelled and sounded like and eventually I fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep really does the body good! When I woke up the next day, I felt refreshed and sure of myself. I wasn't going to let Gary intimidate me anymore. I had him doing that the whole time I first began at Bullworth and I wasn't going to stand for it again. I got dressed and headed to the library to meet up with Petey.

"So you're just gonna sit there and not care?" questioned Petey when I told him of my plans. I leaned back in my chair and propped my feet up on a desk.

"Nope. I'm not gonna rush Gary. I'm gonna live my life to the fullest! If it's my time to go, then I'll go out with a fight! I'm not gonna let some crazed lunatic get me all worked up!"

"Well what if he catches you off guard and then—''

"Aww Petey! You worry more about me than I do!" I said, pinching his little cheeks like an Auntie would to their favorite nephew.

"Stop it! That's not funny Jimmy! Gary's coming to _kill_ you and you don't care? You have to be…prepared!" I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"I've been through worse, kido. Trust me, I'll be alright." I assured Petey.

Petey didn't believe that I was going to be alright and he insisted that I do some extra boxing and things like that, but honestly I wasn't paying attention. My mind was wandering back to my subconscious worries about Gary. Honestly, if I were Gary, which thank god I'm not, I'd have iced me as soon as I got out! But then again, I wouldn't have nothing else to do afterwards. Sucks when all you've got going for you is revenge.

Once Pete was done nagging me like my mother, I decided to ditch my classes and head to the movies to lighten up the damper mood. Maybe I'd even meet up with Pinky for a little something in the alleyway. But I feel bad, thinking that way cause I was like really in love with Lilah…fuck you Gary…fuck you.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks went by and nothing changed. No Gary popping out of every corner, no recent death threats—nothing. Life was actually boring. Bullworth was still fuming and gossiping about how much more I could take. The Nerds were taking bets on how long I had left, when Gary was going to strike, how he'd do it and what the outcome would be. Nice to know I was the main subject on everyone's social topic list.

I spent most of my time at my beach house. The seclusion was nice, but it allowed my idiot brain to try and get into Gary's head, but no luck there. Gary was psycho and I guess my brain wasn't equipped for that kind of thinking. All I could do was wait for whatever was to come, but the more time passed I came to the realization that it was giving Gary more time to plan…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The town of Bullworth slept quietly under the moonless sky. Most of the lampposts were working, except for a few down by the town square. A police cruiser drove the streets in a synchronized pattern, watchful for any activity; though usually they weren't very watchful at all. If they had been, they would have noticed a peculiar light turn on in the Mayor's study.

By morning, those same police officers, along with several others were taping off the door to the Mayor's office.

"What happened here?" demanded the Mayor as he attempted to enter his study. An officer blocked his entrance.

"Very sorry sir, but there was a break in last night and your study is now a crime scene."

"A break in? That is preposterous! There is nothing of importance in there!" he tried looking into the study again, but no luck. He was escorted down into the lobby to wait.

The crime scene was a mess. Drawers had been yanked out of their places and tossed aimlessly around, pictures were smashed and sliced through, and ink pens were snapped in half to allow the ink to be smeared onto the wall to write a message for the mayor; a message that would be broadcast on the morning news.

I woke up to the sound of the news blaring in the common room. This was a normal routine for the Nerds, but it was never this loud. As I shuffled out of my room, rubbing the sleep from my eyes I caught certain words of the broadcast.

" 'The perpetrator managed to write a message to the Mayor, written in ink on the wall.'" Announced the newscaster as a picture popped up on screen, I was half asleep, but I wasn't stupid. There, smeared on the wall was the first move…

**This is only the beginning. **

**Surrender now…or suffer the consequences!**

I knew in an instant it was Gary, calling me out. Why he attacked the Mayor's office, I don't know, but as soon as the camera panned out, I knew why. There, near the end of the message was two tiny initials written in ink…_my initials_.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there, staring at the screen in a bit of a shock. I mean hell! I just woke up and now I'm being framed? What gives? I rubbed my temples trying to think of what to do.

"Jimmy…did you do that?" asked Petey as he ran up to me, pointing to the TV. I shoved him.

"Petey you _know_ I didn't! It was Gary! Why would I attack the Mayor anyways?"

"You're right Jimmy…this is definitely something Gary would do…" he agreed, pacing back and forth. "Since Gary couldn't take over the school, he;s trying to take over the town and he's gonna take you with him!"

I laughed. "Don't be silly Petey! You saw how he handled Bullworth! I kicked his ass!" I smiled proudly.

"Yeah, but—"

Petey was cut short by the sound of the dorm doors ripping off their hinges. I looked towards the doors and saw three prefects standing amongst the rubble, looking directly at me!

"Jimmy Hopkins! You're coming with us!"

"Like hell I'm not!" I yelled as I bolted past them and down the hallway. Without hesitation I yanked open the nearest door and ran inside, locking the door and pushing some furniture in front of the door. Hell! It would buy me a few seconds to scramble out the window.

The pounding on the door was like the sound of a football team using their bodies to batter ram the door! I took a lamp to the nearest window, shattering the glass. I know I didn't do anything, but I wasn't about to let those mastodons take my ass in!

The quickest way out of the school was the main gate, which I knew would be blocked, but I had to take a chance. I climbed the fence and landed on a high patch of grass and crawled to the outside wall. There was a cop car waiting outside for me, but he wasn't paying any attention to the outer perimeter. He was watching the gate entrance—luckily for me!

As soon as I saw the prefects coming out of the dorm I knew they'd be on me like a fly to shit! I hurtled over the outer wall of the school and made my way toward the bridge. I looked behind me and saw a crowd of people following me!

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I ran as fast as I could towards the bridge—a cop car headed straight for me, to block me so I couldn't continue further. Bullshit! I took a quick turn and ran right for the edge. Without a second's hesitation I flew over the railing and fell into the icy waters below.


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled myself up onto dry land after god knows how long of swimming. I made it as far as the tiny island across from the sunken pirate ship when my legs started to cramp up. I knew no one would look here and if they did, I had plenty of bushes to hide in, but right now I could've cared less. Even though I had woken up maybe an hour ago, I was exhausted. I managed to drag myself to one of the near by bushes before I passed out.

When I awoke several hours later, the sun was already going down. At least it would be better cover for me to swim towards the lighthouse to get a change of clothes and hide out for awhile. Hopefully the police weren't out cruising the waters looking for me anymore cause I didn't feel like holding my breath any more.

Once I reached the lighthouse, I swam under the dock to make sure no one was inside my place. The lights were on, but I think I left those on. I hope it was me anyways. I wasn't in the mood for another confrontation. I was pissed off, tired and wet. Plus I was starving and I'm never in a ripe mood when I haven't eaten.

I sloshed through the door, slamming it behind me. I quickly went to the radio and tuned it into the local news station. Immediately I heard my name, blaring from the speakers.

"_He was last seen jumping off the bridge leading into Bullworh. If you have any information as to where the suspect, Jimmy Hopkins is located, please contact our crime hotline immediately so we can bring him in for questionings on the attack on the Mayor!" _I paused with my shirt halfway down my chest, an idea forming in my brain.

What if I volunteer myself for questioning? They should take that into account that I came in on my own accord, rather than being a fugitive. But then again, they would still try to pin this Mayor bullshit on me since I ran this morning, but I could explain that it was Gary Smith's own personal vendetta against me and is framing me!

The situation could go either way. I paced the floor of the lighthouse, hands behind my back, eyebrows pulled down in deep thought, as my eyes examined the wood patterns in the floorboards. To run or face the music that I didn't compose, those were my two options.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fuck it!" I said as I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. If I wanted to beat Gary in his own game, I'd have to do things he'd never expect me to do—like walking into the police station myself and suffering the wrath that awaited me.

Yeah, I didn't do it, but I had to try to clear my name! I would like to live a semi-normal life you know!

I grabbed my bike from underneath my dock and pedaled through the sand towards the police station. My heart pounded in my chest as I anticipated everything that could possibly happen. My mind went rampage on whether or not this was the right decision or if I was just playing right into Gary's hands. I shook it off, just focusing on what I would say.

This _had_ to be the right decision because if I had ran and kept running, I'd look guiltier than before. The one thing I had to come to terms with was I could spend the night in jail. I sighed.

The police station came into view and I could feel my stomach rise to my throat in a nervous lump. I don't know why I was so nervous. It wasn't like I was going to the guillotine or something. Across the way I could see that the Mayor's office was still taped up.

Luckily no one saw me get off my bike and kickstand it next to the building. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

I'd been in here a couple of times for violence related crimes, but nothing serious. Before it didn't seem as cold in here as it did now. The walls seemed darker, even though the lights in the joint threw a yellowish glow on the walls and a few police officers just stared at me in confusion. I walked up to the front desk and leaned on my arms, smirking.

"So where do I go to get some questioning done?" I smirked.

"Hopkins?" asked one of the officers as he dropped everything he was doing once he heard my voice.

"Ah, Deputy Donut! It's so nice to see you again!" I said politely, waving. He never thinks it's funny when I call him that.

"Hopkins! I outta throw you in jail until you're eighteen just cause of your attitude!" he yelled as he bounded for me, grabbing me by my collar and dragging me to an interrogation room. He tossed me into a chair.

"Geez! Such police brutality could get you thrown of the squad!" I said sarcastically as I wiggled my pointer finger in a shameful manner. He glared at me.

"So, come to turn yourself in Hopkins?" he questioned as he crossed his arms and stared down at me. I folded my hands on the table and looked up at him.

"No officer, I'm actually here to tell you that I am being framed."

"Oh ho! Really boy? I'm not falling for that Hopkins. Where were you yesterday around 11 pm?" he asked, standing up and moving to the other side of the table so the giant mirrored window wall could get a good look at me. I paused for a moment. What was I doing at 11pm? Shit! I forgot to establish my alibi before waltzing in here!

"I was at the movies with a few kids from school." I admitted truthfully. Deputy Donut didn't look convinced.

"What kids?" he pestered.

"Pete Kowalski and his girl Beatrice. I got the ticket stub right here!" I said, pulling it out of my pocket and tossing it onto the table. Deputy Donut picked it up and looked it over.

"Why would you go to a chick flick?" he questioned, laughing. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Look pal. I'm Petey's bodyguard. When he leaves school property, I go with him. End of discussion."

"If you're his bodyguard, who's watching him now?" he sneered. God I hate cops.

"I got a select few who are assigned to his detail when I'm gone. Why, you want their names too?" I was getting a little agitated as I was pestered to death. I should have eaten something before I came.

"Alright Hopkins. You stay here while I go check out this alibi of yours" he said, heading towards the door.

"Hey wait! What, no food, no soda, no phone call?" I asked, smirking. Deputy Donut opened the door and called out to another officer.

"Bring a bag of chips and soda for the kid!"


	8. Chapter 8

With a couple bags of potato chips, a hotdog, and a coke, I was set. I kinda figured Deputy Donut would make me suffer in here in this blank room of boredom. I leaned back in my chair, propping my feet up. As I sat there, I wondered who was watching me from behind the mirror; probably Deputy Donut, seeing if I would crack under the pressure. I laughed, but then stared at the mirror, suddenly feeling awkward.

What if Gary was standing behind that window, just watching me? Just waiting for the right moment? What if he had the cops in on this whole charade? What if the Mayor's office was a set up too?

I shook my head, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. That's what these rooms were for—intimidation, manipulation and confession. They intimidate you, manipulate your mind to thinking there was no way out and then WHAM!, instant confession! I was not going to let that happen.

When I looked back up, I jumped out of my chair so fast. There in the mirror I could have sworn I saw Gary plain as day standing right behind me, but when I looked—nothing but wall!

"What the--?" I jumped when Deputy Donut walked back into the room, his face sunken in a bit. He looked at me with a puzzled look as I stood there rigid and slightly pale.

"Alright Hopkins. You're alibi cleared, so you're free to leave." I looked at him, a smirk forming around the corners of my mouth.

"Thanks Donut." I said, grabbing my soda and my chips. I patted him on the shoulder as I stepped out a free man.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

God it felt good to be classified as a free man. Yeah, I didn't have to spend a night in jail, but I was close. I wasn't even going to let some freaky hallucination bring me down neither! I was back on the street, an innocent man!

I grabbed my bike and headed towards my beach side property, feeling the wind whip my face like it never had before. I could feel the brisk moisture collect on my face and the smell of the sea was crisp in my nose. I closed my eyes and managed to swerve around a tree and head down the steps onto the sand beach without hitting a pedestrian or anything. What the hell?

Once I got off my bike, I realized I wasn't feeling normal. My body felt both light as a feather, but heavy as a cow. My vision was fading in and out and I couldn't stop smiling. Was I stoned? I couldn't think straight. How I made it up the ramp and to the door of my lighthouse, I have no clue. The last thing I remembered was standing in the middle of my place, finishing off my soda as I passed out onto the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

When I came to, my vision was blurry as hell and a foul stench hovered near my nose. I sat up, shaking my head, trying to clear up the fog in my brain. I'd been drugged, but how? The soda can was closed as well as the chips and there wasn't anything crunchy in the hotdog? I sat there for a few minutes while the fog cleared some on its own. I sighed as I scrambled to get up.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" said a familiar voice that shocked my brain into hyper mode. I looked around. Even with blurry vision, I could still tell who was in the room with me. Sitting on my couch, wearing a police uniform was Gary Smith.

"Gary!" I growled.

"Hello Jimmy! My, I love what you've done with the place." He mocked as he began to change out of his uniform.

"Gary…how--?" my throat was unreasonably dry as I tried to speak. He laughed.

"Cottonmouth's a bitch, isn't it? That's one side effect of a ruffie" he laughed, throwing on a t-shirt.

"A ruffie? Planning to date rape me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha! You wish Jimmy boy!" he guffawed as he turned to me, staring. I was getting pissed.

"Geez Gary, didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" If he was going to kill me, at least I could get in a few snide remarks. Gary stopped smiling.

"Gee Jimmy boy. No, she didn't cause she's been dead for a while, just like your mom will be once I'm done with you here!" I quickly stood up and swayed a bit, feeling dizzy cause I got up to fast.

"You leave everyone else out of this Gary. It's just you and me."

"Aww, how touching. But you need to pay for what you've done." He yelled, pointing at me.

"God, Gary, what the hell did I do to you now?" I asked as I threw my hands up in the air.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've got you right where I want you and I know it will bother you more not to know what you did anyways. Just know, this is revenge for Bullworth!"

I went to lunge for him, but he yelled at me to stop and held up a match. I put two and two together and realized that the foul smell I smelt earlier was gas…

"Oh what the hell Gary!"

"Move again and I'll cook you like a Christmas Ham!" he threatened, a seriousness in his eyes. I stood where I was, trying to think of a way to escape. I looked around the room to see where the gas was—which was everywhere.

In my head I calculated how long of a time I had to turn around and run out of the door. Gary laughed.

"Whatever you're thinking Hopkins, it won't work."

I didn't care whether or not it was going to work, I just had to do something but stand there! I did a quick turn and bolted for the door. A quick sound of a scrapping and a vwooosh and suddenly there was fire shooting up all around the room!

"Jesus Gary you trying to kill yourself too?!" I yelled into the roaring flames. Out of nowhere a fist came towards my face and knocked me clear into my wardrobe.

"No, just planning to kill you!" he smiled devilishly as he waited for me to get up.

I stumbled out of the rubble of wood and clothes, determined to go down with a fight. Whether I died in the process, Gary had to be stopped, one way or another. Looking around, I saw a plank of wood from the debris and I picked it up, not realizing there was fire at the end until I swung it at Gary. He ducked, of course and threw a potted plant at my face; I blocked it with my arm.

The fire was spreading quicker than even Gary anticipated. It was already on the ceiling, eating away. I noticed the chandelier swaying loosely. If it fell, it could give me a second to run out the door. With force, I chucked the piece of wood at the chandelier, knocking it off its mantled position, and it crashed to the floor at Gary's feet. He flinched as hot light bulbs shattered in front of him. I made my way out the door and onto the deck.

I headed towards town, but Gary lunged out of the door and yanked me by my collar, throwing me off the deck and onto the sands, face first.

I spit sand out of my mouth and scrambled to my feet in time to duck Gary's blow to my face with a 2 x 4. I kicked him clear in the gut and began running up the hill that lead back behind the lighthouse where I kept one of my spare bikes. However, coming around the corner, I realized how much the fire had spread. My spare bike was on fire.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I looked around for something to defend myself with. Off in the distance I could hear the sounds of sirens heading this way, though doubt crossed my mind about them getting it under control before it spread any further.

"Come on Jimmy! Quit fighting like a _girl_!" taunted Gary as he marched around the corner. There was no way I was fighting Gary a few feet from a burning building—MY building. I needed somewhere far away from the flames and several good places to hide and plot.

Instantly a light bulb went off in my head and I started running up the hill further. Gary called for me to come back, but I didn't hear him. My mind was too focused on the plan. I got up to the end of the hill, Gary close behind. Before me stood a large rock cliff that held up the bridge to the Carnival. I had to climb…and so I began.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not sure how, but I managed to climb up that rock cliff quickly, though my hands and fingers were scraped and possibly bleeding. As I ran towards the Carnival, I saw people leaning over the edge of the bridge, trying to see what was going on. Several people asked if I was ok, but I didn't stop to tell them no. I needed to get inside and take cover before Gary found me.

"Hey kid! You gotta pay to get in!" yelled the ticket guy as I jumped up and over the gates. Landing on my feet, I scrambled towards the back of the Carnival and hid behind the shooting game counter—perfect location for seeing the front gates. That way, I'd know when Gary was coming this way.

While I waited, I tried cleaning up my hands a bit. I ripped off the sleeves to my shirt and wrapped my palms. The girl behind the counter looked like she was going to faint at the sight of the blood on my hands. Great, that's all I need! Some bimbo freaking out and giving me away! Hell no! I grabbed one of the pellet guns and pointed it straight at her face.

"I want you to get the hell out of here and tell everyone that they need to leave because there is a bomb at the carnival, got it?!" She ran as fast as she could, grabbed anyone and everyone while she screamed "BOMB"! I mean, what was I supposed to do? Everyone listens when someone screams bomb!

So I waited, kneeling to where only my eyes were visible over the counter. Below I was taking all the pellet guns and making sure they were fully loaded. I really wished that I had a real gun, but I ain't being picky in a desperate situation. When I looked up again, I saw Gary casually walking through the crowd of people. I squinted and saw he was carrying a can of spray paint.

"What the--?" Before I could ask myself a question, Gary flicked his zippo lighter and torched several booths as he walked by. In a matter of minutes the front entrance area was engulfed in flames.

By this time, I was freaking out. Yeah, it's Gary and I could take him, but now he's making sure no one can get in or out. Fucking great! Of all the people I had to somehow piss off! I had to do something!

"Jimmy! Oh Jimmy!" called Gary. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" as he spoke, he sprayed a line of flames. I quickly propped up one of the pellet guns and aimed at the spray paint can, knocking him sideways…but lighting the Carousel on fire!

"Shit! There went the Carousel!" I whispered to my self as I prepared myself to shoot at him again. Gary glanced towards me and smirked deviously as he took off in a sprint. I got off a couple of pellets, but he zigzagged his way towards the booth and lit the counter on fire. I barely made it out in time before the booth caught completely on fire.

There I stood, face to face with Gary. As the Carnival began to burn down around us, we just stood there like a western standoff.

"So are you gonna count to three or shall I?" I joked. Gary smirked.

"This isn't a game, Jimmy"

"Really? Coulda fooled me! If the tables were turned, you'd already be dead." I glared, being serious. He tossed his lighter and spray paint to the side.

"Fine, man to man. You and me…" said Gary, getting into a offensive position. I tossed my pellet gun to the side as well and took up a stance. I was ready.

A few minutes went by, though it seemed like a millennium. I was getting sweaty palms just waiting there, unsure as to what was going on. All of a sudden a loud explosion knocked us both to the side and pellets started shooting off! The paint can and the pellet gun had caught on fire!

All I could think of was FUCK! I was caught of guard by the explosion that I didn't see Gary's fist slam into my face several times. When I could a free chance I rammed my knuckles with an uppercut to Gary's jaw and smashed sand into his face. I thought I was clear to run, but Gary managed to grab me by the collar and sent me crashing into one of the booths that hadn't caught on fire yet.

"God Jimmy, just give up already! You're only making this worse for yourself!"

Another explosion sounded as a large cloud of smoke billowed in the air. One of the concession stands had been hit, making it now near impossible to get out of the entrance.

I grabbed a large plank and ran at Gary, batter ramming him into a tent and knocking the ties so the tent fell down around him. That'll buy me time to figure out a way to get out of this place. I decided to hide.

Once Gary got out of the tent mess, he was furious. Of course I was no where to be seen, but I had a good view of Gary. He was searching ever possible place I could be hiding, with no luck.

"Well, Jimmy! Since I can't seem to find your hiding place I'll just have to let the fire smoke you out!" he cackled as he picked up a burning piece of wood and began setting booths, tents, and rides on fire, which caught quickly. When that didn't work, he turned towards the Ferris Wheel.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know Jimmy, you're making this too easy for me…" he said as he stood in front of the Ferris Wheel controls, flipping switches and pressing buttons. "First you played right into my hands when you first came to Bullworth, then you went and tried clearing your name with the cops when I tried framing you and now you've lead me to one of the most combustible places in this forsaken town and are hiding on one of the worst rides you could ever hide on…" he turned the dial on the controls and the Ferris Wheel began to move.

I'm Jimmy Hopkins! I'm not a hider—I'm a FIGHTER! If this was the last stand, I was gonna stand up and finish this once and for all!

"Fine Gary! You win. No more hiding. No more games. You and me, just like you said." I stood up in the car I was hiding in and waited for it to rotate towards him, knowing full well he'd get on.

"You know Jimmy, I bet we could have been real good friends, if you hadn't have screwed me my chances of taking over Bullworth. "

"Why'd you even want to take over that shit hole anyways? Nothing special there."

Gary paused a moment. "You wouldn't understand, Jimmy boy, and you'll never understand it! You're too stupid to understand! No one understood! No one except Alice!" he screamed, glaring his teeth.

"Who's Alice? Some whore you met somewhere along the lines?" In an instant, I knew that was the wrong thing to say. He lunged at me so fast, full of rage as we were nearing the top of the rotation. Down below the fire had spread and burned through the wire, cause the Ferris Wheel to halt at the top.

Gary's hands were at my neck, pushing me halfway off the ledge. A few hard punches to the face and I knew my face was finally bleeding somewhere.

"Don't EVER talk about her! Because of YOU she's DEAD and now YOU are gonna DIE too!" he screamed as he lifted me up and threw me out of the car…

I latched onto one of the metal beams and held on for dear life! They say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die—that happened.

It seemed as if time had slowed down. I saw my mom, my friends, Lilah. Oh Lilah. I wish this never had happened. I wish Gary was never at Bullworth and then everything would be the way it should! Me, her, King and Queen of Bullworth. Free to love and do whatever we wanted with no one to fuck it us…

Out of nowhere Gary jumped down onto the beam I was attempting to climb up from. He stood over me, looking down at me and the huge blaze far beneath us, waiting patiently to swallow us whole. I looked up at him, struggling to hold on.

"Well Jimmy. I guess this is goodbye." He said as he stomped his foot onto one of my hands. I yelled in pain.

"Come on Gary! You don't have t do this! We can work something out! I'll move out of town and you can have it all to yourself!" I pleaded. I had never begged before in my life—this was a once in a lifetime time only!

He sneered. "What's this? Begging? How intriguing! The infamous Jimmy Hopkins groveling before me! What a touching way to go Jimmy! I'm impressed!" he smiled and leaned down. "But that's just not good enough for me" With that, he stomped his foot on my other hand, but not before I latched onto his ankle and took him with me.

I managed to land on a beam, stomach first while Jimmy continued to fall. Before he fell to his flaming doom, I grabbed a hold of his forearm and held on tightly.

Gary was taken a back. "What are you doing Jimmy?"

"I'm not gonna let you fall!" I yelled, trying to pull him back up, but he was slipping.

"Why not? This is the stakes! One of us has to go!"

"Why does it have to be that way? You said it before, we could have been friends! Why not give it a try?" I held on tighter as he latched on to my arm with both his hands.

"You would risk your life to save mine so we could _try_ to be friends?" he laughed. "I think you're the crazy one, Jimmy Hopkins!"

"Takes one to know one pal!" I said, smirking as sweat poured down my face from the stress as well as the heat. Jimmy looked at the fire below and then back up to me. He smiled.

"This town isn't big enough for the two of us Jimmy boy. You know this. I know this."

Sirens sounded and I could see the fire department starting to put out the blaze. "See Gary! Just hang on a bit longer and we can both walk out of here alive!"

He shook his head and smirked. "This is the way it has to be Jimmy…."

"No! Gary! Don't you do this!" I pleaded, trying desperately to pull him up, but as soon as I pulled him up to where we were face to face, he latched on to my shoulder. I looked at him confused, but he just smirked and leaned in towards my ear.

"Forgive me Jimmy…" he whispered as he then looked directly into my eyes. I nodded my head.

"I forgive you Gary!" Gary looked at me and suddenly his face changed from hatred to respect. The smile that crept on his face was nothing short of innocent. Whether or not he was getting ready to chuck me off the ledge, I didn't know. All I know was at that very moment Gary truly experienced a sense of happiness.

"Thank you…" whispered Gary.

Within a blink of an eye, Gary let go of both my shoulder and my hand. I didn't realize till after he was falling away from me did I know what happened. For a split second, time slowed down as Gary fell down to his fiery death. I tried to reach out and grab him, but he was too far away. The last thing I remember of Gary Smith, before he was engulfed by the flames, was that he was finally at peace for the first time in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

I pulled up to the front gates of Bullworth in my rusty old Chevy truck. It had been years since I saw that old dump, but it was only fitting to come back and visit occasionally since I found me a place in town.

I sat back in my seat, and rubbed the steering wheel nervously as I glanced over at my son who was looking out the window. With his new haircut and fresh uniform, I knew he'd do ok. I was just worried at how he'd do with the legacy of his ol' man still floating around.

"So, first day and all, you excited?" I asked, ruffling his short, brown hair. He latched onto my hands and pushed them off his head, trying to fix his hair back.

"Dad! I gotta look good for the ladies!"

I smirked. "Atta boy, Gary!"

The bell sounded, signaling students to class. I chuckled as I remembered those days as a Bullworth student, where those bells meant nothing to me except when class was over and when the Prefects would come after your ass if you were participating in Truancy or Trespassing. Gotta love the good ol' days!

"Well, you better get to school. Don't want to be late on your first day!" I said as I leaned over and opened the car door for him. Gary slid out and smirked at me.

"Dad, isn't it expected for a Hopkins to be late and disorderly?"

I smirked, laughing to myself. "Yeah true, but let's not do that the first day, ok?"

Gary nodded as he shut the door. "Ok dad, Just this once!"

I nodded, smiling. Before Gary ran off I stopped him. "Hey buddy! Do me a favor? Untuck your shirt! The ladies love a rebel!"

Gary nodded and untucked his shirt before he headed towards the main building, but not before waving good bye to me. I waved back, knowing full well that Petey would take real good care of him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Epilogue**

After the battle with Gary, Jimmy drops out of Bullworth Academy, but stays along as Pete Kowalski's bodyguard and Head Prefect.

Later that year, Lilah shows back up. She has no where to go, her family has abandoned her and she's several months pregnant with Gary's child. Because Jimmy is still in love with Lilah, he accepts her back into his life and decides to raise the child as his own.

Even though they are still teenagers, they manage to make it work.

As soon as the child was born and it was a son, Jimmy knew in an instant that he wanted to name it Gary. Lilah wasn't as accepting of the name until Jimmy explained that during the final moments of his life, Gary had made a deep impact on Jimmy's life and he wanted to honor his name. Naturally, Lilah accepted that.

8 years passed before Gary Jr. was allowed to go to Bullworth. Because Petey was the new Principal, he changed the school from a boarding school to a regular school and turned the dormitories into new classrooms.

During those 8 years, Jimmy not only worked as a Prefect at the school, but also at several places in town, eventually earning enough money to rebuild his house on the beach, though this time it wasn't a lighthouse.

As for Petey, he became Headmaster at Bullworth Academy and married Beatrice. They have three children, two girls and a boy and thankfully none of them have cold sores.


End file.
